The present disclosure relates to a client terminal, a server and a program.
In recent years, a digital camera has been widely used that stores and preserves a subject image in a recording medium as a digital image signal. A user directs the digital camera toward a subject, visually recognizes an image displayed on a viewfinder and presses the shutter button at a given timing.
Here, JP 2006-260338A proposes a digital camera capable of acquiring past and future images of a particular subject as a technology related to the above-mentioned camera. The digital camera described in JP 2006-260338A transmits, to a server, information, for example, a year, month, day and the position of the digital camera in the past indicated by the user. Then, the digital camera acquires, from the server, an image that corresponds to the indicated year, month and day. The digital camera then displays the image acquired from the server in accordance with the timing at which the user presses the shutter button.